Hidden Pasts
by Sparkling-Ruby Gem
Summary: What would happen if Kaoru, Misao, Tsubame, and Megumi had hidden pasts no one knows about? When a Soujiro comes to the dojo a girl follows him setting off a serious of events that changes the Ken shin-gumi forever. Pg-13 for cussing and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Pasts**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: What would happen if Kaoru, Misao, Tsubame, and Megumi had hidden pasts no one knows about? When a Soujiro comes to the dojo a girl follows him setting off a serious of events that changes the Ken shin- gum forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin if I did why am I writing this?!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Kamiya dojo was the same as always. Kenshin doing the laundry, Kaoru fighting with Yahiko and Sano fighting with Megumi. Until Kenshin noticed a figure walking down the road to the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin quietly moved to the gate to see the smiling face of Soujiro.

"Hello Himura" said Soujiro keeping his ever famous smile on.

"What brings you here? Is something wrong?" asked a worried Kenshin.

"No I just wanted to see how your doing. May I come in?" said Soujiro calm as always.

Kenshin let him and they went to drink some tea. Pretty soon everybody joined them and began asking questions. Soujiro explained he became a wanderer after his fight with Kenshin. He asked if he could stay and he was welcomed by everyone to stay for as long as he wants. (If you can't tell I'm a bit lazy to write the whole scene) Everyone retired to their rooms or house for Megumi who lived at the clinic.

Next day

"Yahiko you just got yourself 20 more swings!" yelled an angry Kaoru.

"Why you stupid busu!" yelled Yahiko back as they began to fight.

It was again a normal day except for Soujiro who was helping Kenshin doing the laundry. All was calm if you counted two pairs of people fighting and 2 men doing the laundry calm. Anyway no one really noticed a figure running towards the Kamiya dojo. Until it was too late. Soujiro looked up as his name was called and his infamous smile dropped as it was replaced with a look of horror and surprise.

"Soujiro- Kun I've been looking for you forever you silly boy!" giggled a cute girl who jumped on he Soujiro. The girl had dark chestnut brown hair in a ponytail and forest green eyes. Everyone looked in wonder while Kaoru narrowed her eyes when no one looked.

"Soki what are you doing here?!" said Soujiro as he regained his infamous smile but, he was still sweat dropping.

" WellyouleftsoIwentafteryou!Anywaywhereandwhatisthisplace!" said an over excited Soki really fast. Everyone was silent trying to decipher what Soki said except Soujiro.

"Well this is the Kamiya dojo." Sighed Soujiro as he began introducing everyone.

Everyone began asking who Soki was and Soujiro explained Soki was a girl he met in a village and he had saved her so after that she followed him around.

Sano began teasing him asking Soujiro if Soki was his girlfriend. Soon Yahiko joined Sano in teasing until they met the wrath of Kaoru's boken.

"How about we all go to the Akabecko (sorry if this is spelled wrong!)" Kenshin weakly to try to stop the fighting.

"Oh alright Kenny but you have to hold my hand." Flirted Megumi. Kaoru glared at her.

"Oh lets go I'm starved!!" said Soki as dragged Soujiro behind her skipping down the road. On the way Megumi and Kaoru began fighting while Kenshin was trying to stop the fighting and Yahiko and Sano began betting who would win. When they stopped at the Akabecko they where surprised at who they saw.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: There will be more reavling in the next chap. Also that's when are fav weasel girl appears with her ever cold Aoshi. Anyway Pls review! Pretty Pls!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Pasts**

Ruby: Hi I'm here! And I finally had time to write this!

Aqua: You mean you finally got your lazy butt up and decided to write this. (rolls eyes)

Ruby: You are so mean! (starts wailing)

Diamond: Awww! Man! (Her and Pearl try to calm me down while Aqua walks away)

Aqua: She doesn't own anything, including a brain. (Makes me wail louder)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

They finally arrived at the Akabeko were they found!

MISAO AND AOSHI going in!

"Hey weasel girl wait up!" yelled Sano as he saw them. Misao turned around looking really pissed.

"Shut-up Sagara! You baka, every ones been calling me that today! So shut it." Screamed Misao as she stomped over to the minna. Aoshi followed her quietly behind nodding his head in greeting at the others.

They all soon found out that Misao and Aoshi had come to see them. But Misao got hungry. Yahiko and Sano began teasing her about how fat she will be. Of course they stopped when Misao noticed Soujiro and Soki not to mention she looked like she was about to breath fire. They began introductions again.

(Ruby: Sorry I got lazy again! Aqua: What did I tell ya. Ruby: Wahhhhh! Aqua!)

Any way they walked in to meet Tsubame and Yahiko turned red at this. Then it was his turn to get teased but of course Tsubame was quite obvious to it.

"Hello Yahiko-Chan, minna-san." Said Tsubame but her eyes wandered to Soki.

"I've got to go somewhere right now can some one show me the exit." Said Soki as everyone sat down in the stall.

"I'll take you." smiled Tsubame. They soon bid there farewell to everyone.

"I think we'll go with them." Announced Kaoru as she, Misao and Megumi got up and followed the other girls. 'What are they doing?' thought Kenshin but he shrugged it off when he heard Yahiko and Sano fighting.

Outside

"Thank you for showing me outside Minna!" giggled Soki.

"Candy why are you here?" said Megumi in a dead serious voice. All the girls stood before her with serious looks on there face.

"What a nice welcoming, anyway I came here because" she was cut of by an explosion at the hill area.

"That's where the Kamiya dojo is!" said Kaoru as she gasped. Soon the boys ran outside as everyone else did.

"Are you girls ok?" said Kenshin as he looked over where the Kamiya area was. But, Kaoru didn't say a word she just ran, ran as fast as she could to where the Kamiya dojo should have been.

"Busu wait!" yelled Yahiko as he ran off with everyone else after Kaoru.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ruby: Ohhh! What's happening? Why did Megumi call Soki Candy? Anyway the fighting scenes will be in the next chappie! And trust me a lot will happen!

Aqua: What ever you- (gets cut off by Diamond who puts a towel over her mouth and dragged her off)

Pearl: Anyway review pweash! I got to go and bring alive Aqua's worst nightmare (you can hear thunder) Make over!

Ruby: Ya! I want to come! (Skips off with Pearl)

Candy is pronounced Condy not Candy!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

Hey everyone this is Ruby-chan I got a bit of a problem! You see for this fic I kinda suck at battle scenes so will someone do me a big favor? This is all you have to do:

Give me all the fighting stats of the characters of Rurouni Kenshin

Or find a site with it!

Pls this would be like the best thing! I really need a lot of help!

bows

I'll update really really really soon promise! -


End file.
